Since You've Been Gone
by Bella's Bff
Summary: Edward leaves, telling bella he's 'in love'. Bella gets attacked by Victoria, turning her into a vamp. Bella lives with long lost cousin, Serena. She becomes a singer, and spies someone lurking in the audience... My First FanFiction.
1. The Beginning Of The End

****

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, New Moon, and all characters within their pages.

* * *

**

**Since You've Been Gone**

**----------Flashback----------**

I could only see Edward's face, as I blacked out. Hear his voice. Miss him, as the fire flowed through my veins.  
Before I drifted, I heard a low, ferocious, unfamiliar growl.

**----------Flashback Over----------**

I opened my eyes, there was a bright light coming somewhere off to my left. I didn't know how long I'd been sleeping, I didn't even remember what had happened, until I heard a familiar voice say my name.

The voice didn't belong to my Greek God, it was a musical voice, one that I'd thought that I'd never hear again.

I sat up, and there she was. My cousin, Serena.

The first thing that I thought was: It can't be possible!? She died three years ago in a car crash!?! That's when I noticed the golden eyes that were supposed to be Dark blue, and the deepened curves that I'd only seen on Rosalie, Alice, and Esme. And the extremely pale skin that I'd grown so accustomed to. She still had wavy, blond hair, but now it was a little longer. _She'd always been beautiful._

_My cousin, Serena Gazelle Redinsky was a vampire..._

I then noticed my new sharp eye sight, new deepened smells, urge to speed, and sweet-tasting saliva.

_And so was I._

I couldn't find my voice, I had nothing to say. But Serena started to talk, "Hey, Cuz. I missed you!" She said, hugging me. It wasn't as awkward as I'd thought it'd be, it was calming and comforting.

"Hey, Serena." I took an unneeded deep breath, "This is certainly a lot to take in." I then gasped, my voice was a sweet, alluring voice. It was still practically the same, just sweeter, and velvety. Then I remembered, and I started to panic, remembering the events that had happened in the last week...


	2. Victoria

****

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, New Moon, and all characters within their pages. Sooo... GET OFF MY BACK!!!! lol!

* * *

**

---------Flashback- Four Days ago-------- 

"I'm sorry, Bella. I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend anymore. I've found someone, she's... _perfect_." Edward said, looking down at the swaying grass of the meadow.

I was shocked, my eyes widening in panic. Then I realized that I should've known. How could he ever love me? "Oh." I nodded, my eyes closed, "I understand." I whispered.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm not good enough. Be happy with her,please." I whispered.

"I will." He whispered back. I tried to blink back the tears, but I couldn't. They were already moving down my face. I wiped my hand across my face, keeping my eyes shut after, so that he wouldn't see all the despair in them.

"What about Victoria?" I asked. My heart was aching, and it hurt so bad.

"Victoria won't do anything." He said. "Can I talk to Alice before you guys leave?" I whispered, never opening my eyes.

"Yes. I'll take you home, and Alice will be there shortly." He said.

"No, it's fine. Have her come here, please." "OK. Goodbye Isabella." He said, standing up. I didn't see it, but I sensed it. "Wait, Edward." I said, his name slicing through my heart like a knife.

"Yes?" I opened my eyes, to find him watching me intently.

"Remember that I love you. And I'm sorry." I told him, closing my eyes again, lowering my head.

And then he was gone. I could sense it.

I collapsed in the grass and let the tears flow, and the sobs wreck through my body. He didn't love me anymore. _No! He'd never loved me, it was a game._ My heart hurt so bad, I was falling apart.

Then I felt cold arms encircle me, but not the ones that I was craving for. "Bella?" She asked, concerned, "Are you okay?" I shook my head, and I cried out. I could feel every part of me that loved him falling apart. I was falling apart. I couldn't breathe, and I couldn't think. I could feel my body slowly slowing down.

I only had one coherent thought, and I had to get it out, "Goodbye, Alice. You're my **best friend**, I'm going to miss you."

That's when I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in my room. I got up, and stretched. I looked around for him, but then I remembered it all. My tears flowed like a fountain. I walked downstairs, and I immediately stopped. Charlie was talking to a red head.

The surprise wasn't because Charlie was still home, and should already be at the station. It was because that red headed girl was _very_ familiar.

_Victoria._


	3. Torture

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, New Moon, and all characters within their pages. Sooo... HA!!!**

* * *

Victoria was sitting in the living room with my father, _talking_ to him.

That's when Charlie noticed my presence. He peered at me over her head, "Hey, Bells. I believe you've met Victoria before." Victoria turned to me, and smiled an _**evil **_smile, a smile that had the hairs on the back of my neck standing up.

"Hey, Bella! I've missed you!" She smiled again, sending shivers up my spine.

"Victoria said you met while you were with the Cullens playing baseball. Or watching." He joked. But I was in pain, the memories and the name tearing through me.

"Yeah." I whispered. I didn't trust my voice enough to talk louder. There was silence after that, so Charlie got up, "I've got to get to work. I'm sure you guys will want to catch up. Bye honey!" He said, walking out the door.

As soon as the cruiser was gone, Victoria had me on the stairs holding my throat, ready to snap it at any second. "Isabella? Where is your dear Edward?" She mocked, "Why is he not here to save you?" I flinched. She decided to answer for me, "'Cause he _**didn't**_ love you, that's why." She smiled evilly. A tear slipped down my face at that remark.

"Kill me." I whispered.

She snickered, "Oh, I will, but right now, I'm going to record this on video so that Edward and his little family can see how I tortured you to death. How I'm going to peel the flesh off your bones, and crush your skull. I will keep you alive, but you will be in terrible pain. Well, terrible to you, not me." She sighed, smiling, "This will be fun!" She picked me up, and ran. When we stopped, we were in the meadow.

The very meadow that my life started in, was going to be the place that it ended in. The very place where Edward and I had our very first kiss together. I realized that my life wasn't going to end here. It had already ended, when Edward left. She layed me down on a propped-up out of place thick tree that she'd most likely put there. She chained my hands around the trunk, and set up the web cam on the laptop on a table that she'd placed in front of me, there was a chair facing the computer that she would sit in.

She smiled, and sat down. She turned on the laptop, and requested a web cam conversation with Edward.

I started to scream and thrash. "Please, don't! Just kill me! Please don't let them watch!"

**Edward POV (During flashback)**

I felt horrible about leaving Bella. But I had to keep her safe, and I was trying to be with Rena. She was a pretty OK vampire once you get to know her. But she was no Bella. I turned on my computer, and saw that there was a request for my presence in a web cam conversation from... VICTORIA!

I excepted. What the HELL does she want!

Her face filled the screen. She was smiling... triumphantly. What the heck!

"Hello Edward! I have a very important message to you..." I glared at her, "but first you must call your entire family to watch this." She said.

I snarled, but called them anyway. When they got up here (minus Rena, who was hunting by herself), they took one look at the screen, and they all snarled unhappily. "Now then, let us get down to business. I have someone very important for you to see." She smiled, and moved so she was off the screen, she then moved the screen up a bit so that we could see who it was. "See, Eddie! Your dear Bella's days are numbered." She said, as Bella's thrashing form appeared on the screen. I watched in horror as Victoria walked up to Bella. She smiled at the web cam, and grabbed one of Bella's thrashing arms, and snapped it.  
Bella let out a blood curling scream, and tears streamed down her beautiful, despair-filled face. I could hear the gasps and cries from behind me, I wasn't feeling so happy about it myself.

Victoria smiled at the web cam, obviously liking our reactions. I was breaking inside. I couldn't breathe, not that I needed to.

"You see, if you came down here, Edward, and let me pull you apart, and kill you, then her death wouldn't be so painful." She said smiling.

Bella cried out, "Please, not that!!! Keep going!" She lowered her head, "Just don't touch Edward." She whispered.  
Victoria laughed, "As you wish!" She said, breaking Bella's other arm. Bella bit her lip to keep from crying out. "But, why shouldn't I kill Edward? He left you!" She asked.

Bella closed her eyes, refusing to answer. Victoria smiled, and snapped a leg, Bella couldn't stop this cry. She yelped out, "Because I love him!!!" And she coughed up some blood. "Edward," She started, "I'm sorry." She told me. "I'm sorry that you had to pretend. I'm sorry that you have to watch this. I'm so sorry that I wasn't good enough." She sobbed, "I'm sorry that I love you. I'm so sorry!" She cried out, as Victoria broke another leg. She coughed out more blood, "I love you so much, Edward! I can't stop, not when you leave, not when you tell me how much you don't love me! I just thought that I'd say it." That's when Victoria sunk her teeth into Bella neck, I cried out, as did she.

"VICTORIA!!!!!!!!!!" I exploded, I couldn't take it anymore, "I'll-" She dropped Bella, and broke the chains, letting Bella fall to the ground, her limp body laying in the grass.

That's when something crashed into the laptop, causing it to lose signal. Bella was dying. I had to save her.

**---------Flashback Over----------**

**Bella POV**

"Are you okay, Bella?" Serena asked, in a panicky voice.

I opened my eyes, "Yeah, I'll be okay." I told her.

But I _wasn't._

And I never _would _be.


	4. My Concert

**----------Two Years Later---------**

"Get on that stage, Bells!" My manager, Jeff, said slapping a hand on my back.

"I'm so nervous, Jeff!" I whisper yelled at him.

"It'll be fine, kid! Just get out there and sing your heart out.

I sighed, "Thanks, Jeff." I walked out on to the stage, and the crowd went wild.

I smiled at them, "Hey, guys! What song should I sing first?" I shouted out to the crowd.

They all screamed, "SINCE YOU'VE BEEN GONE!!!" I smiled at them, hiding the feelings inside.

"Then Since You've Been Gone it is!!" I shouted to them.

**Edward POV**

I can't believe Alice was dragging me to a concert. She wouldn't let me know which one it is or who was the artist.  
"Alice, quit singing that! _Please!?_" I pleaded. But she kept singing _'I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves'_ in her head. It was driving me crazy.

When we arrived, she led me inside too fast for me to see the sign in the front. We sat down, and after a few minutes, someone all too familiar walked out onto the stage.

"Hey, guys!" She shouted out, her beautiful familiar voice was killing me inside, "What song should I sing first?"

Everybody screamed "**SINCE YOU'VE BEEN GONE!!!!**" She smiled, but there was a hidden emotion behind her eyes.

"Then Since You've Been Gone it is!!" She shouted.

Then the band started to play. I didn't even notice how different she looked until the light shone on her.

_She looked too different. Too different. Too pale. Inhumanly beautiful. Then it dawned on me._

**_She was a vampire._**

_"Here's the thing we started off friends It was cool but it was all pretend Yeah yeah Since you've been gone" _Ihad a feeling this song was about us leaving. No one else that I knew of had left her.

_"You dedicated you took the time Wasn't long till I called you mine Yeah Yeah Since you've been gone_

_"And all you'd ever hear me say Is how I pictured me with you That's all you'd ever hear me say_

_"But since you've been gone I can breathe for the first time I'm so movin on Yeah yeah Thanks to you Now I get What I want Since you've been gone"_ This song showed all her anger towards me.

_"How can I put it? you put me on I even fell for that stupid love song"_ That hurt. I thought she loved my lullaby.

_"Yeah yeah Since you've been gone_

_"How come I never hear you say I just wanna be with you I guess you never felt that way"_ At least that's what I'd told her.

_"But since you've been gone I can breathe for the first time I'm so movin on Yeah yeah Thanks to you Now I get I get what I want Since you've been gone"_ She really had a beautiful voice.

_"You had your chance you blew it Out of sight, out of mind Shut your mouth I just can't take it Again and again and again and again _

_Since you've been gone I can breathe for the first time I'm so movin on Yeah yeah Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get I get what I want I can breathe for the first time I'm so movin on Yeah yeah Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get I get what I want Since you've been gone Since you've been gone Since you've been gone"_ She finished the song, and I felt horrible. How could I do this to her!? I had Rena now though, so I couldn't go back to her.

"Okay, guys. This is called You Won't Find This." I didn't think this was going to be a happy song either.

**Bella POV**

_"Did you check the tires Put gas in the car Don't think you need too much Cause you ain't gonna get that far Did you pack the good times Don't forget a map Just in case the route you take isn't there to take you back"_ I felt a tear stream down my cheek.

_"You can hold any girl that you like"_ It wasn't fair, he was mine first.

_"Fall in love when it's easy at night But you'll wake up wondering why She ain't ever something better When you're lost and you've run out of road Find what I already know In the end close is all there is But you won't find this No, you won't find this"_ He probably doesn't care. He's probably happy right now.

"_There's once in a lifetime And there's once in a while And the difference between the two is about a million miles Oh, you might get lucky while the moon is looking up But in the truth of the morning, the stars will be long gone"_

_"You can hold girl that you like Fall in love when it's easy at night But you'll wake up wondering why She ain't ever something better When you're lost and you've run out of road Find what I already know In the end close is all there is But you won't find this"_ I missed him so bad. I needed him like air.

_"You can hold any girl that you like Fall in love when it's easy at night But you'll wake up wondering why She ain't ever something better When you're lost and you've run out of road Find what I already know In the end close is all there is Oh, in the end it's me you're gonna miss Cause you won't find this No, you won't find this"_ My face was drenched with tears, but I didn't care. "This is called Burned."

_"What's wrong with me?  
I get lonely in a crowd Everyone is smiling But I made myself left out"_ I'm too hurt to be in. I'll hurt everybody else.

_"I got an imaginary shield around me But nobody's ever really getting through I keep thinking that they're gonna break me free But they never do (no)"_ I never let them.

_"When somebody's knockin'When123" value"knocking, knockings, knockdown, knacking" / somebody wants me When somebody's trying to love me completely' I get scared Don't know how it works Will somebody save me?  
Or will I get burned?  
Don't wanna get burned"_ Ironic, huh? The only way I can die is to be burned to ash.

_"Is there thickness in the air?  
Or are you heavy on my heart?  
Why can't I just fit in?  
Why can' I do what everyone else does? _

_People come around like a storm When you least expect them to For me, I run for cover When I should really face the truth_

[Repeat Chorus

_What's wrong with me?  
I get lonely in a crowd Everyone is smiling But I made myself left out _

_When somebody's knockin' When somebody wants me When somebody's trying to love me completely I get scared Don't know how it works Will somebody save me?  
Or will I get burned? _

_When somebody's knockin' When somebody wants me When somebody's trying to love me completely I get scared Don't know how it works Will somebody save me?  
Or will I get burned? _

_I get scared (I get scared)  
Don't know how it works (Don't know how it works)  
Will somebody save me? (Will somebody save me)  
Or will I get burned? (Or will I get burned?) _

_I get scared (I get scared)  
Don't know how it works (Don't know how it works)  
Will somebody save me? (Will somebody save me)  
Or will I get burned? (Or will I get burned?) _

_I get scared (I get scared)  
Don't know how it works (Don't know how it works)  
Will somebody save me? (Will somebody save me)  
Or will I get burned?"_ I looked down into the crowd. I had an idea, "This next song is dedicated to an old friend, Alice." I looked around, and there she was! My expression turned in to a grin. "This is called True Friend!" I smiled at her, she was beaming.  
_"We sign our cards in letters BFF You've got a million ways to make me laugh You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back It's so good to have you around _

_You know the secrets I could never tell And when I'm quiet you break through my shell Don't feel the need to do a rep for you Cause you keep my feet on the ground _

_You're a true friend You're here till the end You pull me aside When something ain't right Talk to me now and into the night 'Til it's alright again You're a true friend _

_You don't get angry when I change the plans Somehow you're never out of second chances Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again I'm so lucky that I've found _

_A true friend You're here till the end You pull me aside _

_When something ain't right Talk to me now and into the night 'Til it's alright again _

_true friends will go to the ends of the earth Till they find the things you need Friends hang on through the ups and the downs Cause they've got someone to believe in _

_A true friend You're here till the end You pull me aside When something ain't right Talk to me now and into the night No need to pretend Oh, You're a true friend You're here till the end You pull me aside When something ain't right Talk to me now and into the night 'Til it's alright again You're a true friend You're a true friend You're a true friend"_ I finished, then I realized something. If Alice was here, then maybe someone else was too. Someone I don't like to think about. "Okay, guys! This song is dedicated to someone really important to me, that left me awhile back. It's my favorite song of all these. It reminds me of life before he left." A tear streamed down my face. I turned to the piano player, and whispered the song in his ear. He nodded, and started to play.

I found him in the crowd, next to Alice. I watched him as I sung this song. "_Waking up I see that everything is OK The first time in my life and now it's so great! Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed I think about the little things that make life great I wouldn't change a thing about it This is the best feeling"_ It was. I missed him so bad. I needed him.

_"This innocence is brilliance, I hope that it will stay This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by"_ He never felt it back. I just wanted to pretend right now.

_"I found a place so safe, not a single tear"_ Not until now.  
_"The first time in my life and now it's so clear Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere I wouldn't change a thing about it This is the best feeling"_ He was watching me intently. Tears were streaming down my face.

_"This innocence is brilliance, I hope that it will stay This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by _

_"It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming It's the happiness inside that you're feeling It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry _

_"It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming It's the happiness inside that you're feeling It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry _

_"It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry _

_"This innocence is brilliance, it makes you want to cry This innocence is brilliance, please don't go away 'Cause I need you now And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by _

_This innocence is brilliance, I hope that it will stay This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by"_ The song ended, and I wiped the tears from my face. "Okay, this is called Slipped Away."

_"Na na, na na na, na na I miss you, miss you so bad I don't forget you, oh it's so sad I hope you can hear me I remember it clearly"_ I looked deep into his eyes, letting all of the pain show. I would let him know how much he'd hurt my existence.

_"The day you slipped away Was the day I found it won't be the same Ooooh _

_"Na na na na na na na _

_"I didn't get around to kiss you Goodbye on the hand I wish that I could see you again I know that I can't"_ I cringed.

_"Oooooh I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly _

_"The day you slipped away Was the day I found it won't be the same Ooooh _

_"I had my wake up Won't you wake up I keep asking why And I can't take it It wasn't fake It happened, you passed by _

_"Now your gone, now your gone There you go, there you go Somewhere I can't bring you back Now your gone, now your gone There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back _

_"The day you slipped away Was the day I found it won't be the same noo.  
The day you slipped away Was the day I found it won't be the same oooh... _

_"Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah I miss you"_ I ran off the stage as soon as it was over.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Serena asked.  
"I saw _**HIM**_ out there." My voice broke at _**'HIM'**_, and that was all she needed to hear. She rolled up her sleeves, looking behind me. I furrowed my eyebrow in confusion. That's when I smelt it. It was _**HIM.**_

* * *

**AN: Songs are Since You've Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson, You Won't Find This by Carrie Underwood, Burned by Hilary Duff, True Friend by Hannah Montana, Innocence by Avril lavigne, and Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne. I own none. Sooo... they obviously own them, 'cause I don't.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the beauties that are Twilight, New Moon, and all characters within them. I only own Serena.**


	5. HIM

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, New Moon, and all characters within them. Evanescence owns the song Sweet Sacrifice... so... yeah.**

* * *

_That's when I smelt it. It was **HIM**._

* * *

I turned to my personal heart-breaker. He was watching me intently. "Bella..." He sighed, walking towards me.

Serena wasn't having that. She jumped in front of me, sinking into a protective crouch. She hissed at him. "Stay away from her!" She growled.

"I mean her no harm." He said, running a free hand through his hair.

"Really, 'cause last time I checked, you were the ass who broke my cousin's heart." She growled viciously.

He ignored her, and looked back at me, "Bella, I need to speak to you alone."

"No, Edward." My voice broke, "I don't have any intentions of speaking to you at all. You ruined my life. I don't even want to look at you. It hurts too much." I moved towards the stage, and said, before walking out, "Now, I have a concert to finish, so, if you'll excuse me." I walked out. I walked up to the mike, "I'm sorry guys, I had somethings to take care of. This is called Sweet Sacrifice"  
The music started to play, and I started, _"It's true, we're all a little insane.  
But it's so clear,  
Now that I'm unchained."_ I closed my eyes.

_"Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time. _

_"You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me. Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice."_ I sang this in anger.

_"One day I'm gonna forget your name,  
And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain."_ If only. Darn our not having to breath abilities.

_"Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time. _

_"You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice."_ I sang my heart out.

_"(I dream in darkness I sleep to die,  
Erase the silence,  
Erase my life,  
Our burning ashes Blacken the day,  
A world of nothingness,  
Blow me away.) _

_"Do you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes? _

_"You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me.  
Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice."_ I finished the song, watching Edward's face, he'd returned to the audience.


	6. Excuses

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, New Moon, and all characters within. I own Serena.**

* * *

I decided to go to my dressing room, to fix my makeup.

When I got there, I redid my mascara, eyeliner, and put on some more lip-gloss.

There was a knock on the door. "It's open." I instantly regretted it, I mean, it _could_ be _Edward._

Relief washed over me when the door opened to reveal Serena. She shut the door behind her, and walked over to me. "Are you okay?" She asked, concern coloring her voice.

I smiled, "Yeah. It's just kinda hard seeing the one you love and hate at the same time, after he left you." I whispered. Her forehead creased in worry, and she hugged me.

"It'll be okay, Bells. Just do what your heart tells you. But I do know something." She said, pulling away.

"Oh _my_ gosh! You actually _KNOW_ something?!?! When did this happen?! And _where was_ _**I**_?!?!" I asked, giggling at my cousin's scowl.

She then smirked, "While _you_ were in here getting a prettied up, I was listening to your _boyfriend_ begging for me to talk to you." She said.

I frowned, "What did he want you to tell me?" I asked, curious and suspiciously. "What could that _jerk_ have to say that he couldn't say to me _himself_."

"Cousin, you know I'm on your side. But the second answer is: He couldn't tell you anything 'cause you wouldn't give him the time of day! The first answer is that he loves you. He told me that the reason he left was because, the Volturi was tracking him, instead of you. They knew you'd be where Edward was, so Marcus Volturi, started to try to track him. So, to save you, he had to leave."

"That doesn't explain why he didn't just tell me why he had to go." I whispered, hiding my face from her. "He told me that he was in-love. He still is." I whispered, wrapping my arms around my torso, trying to keep myself from falling apart.

"Bella," Serena said, turning me, so I would look at her. "He is indeed in-love," She whispered, I looked down. _Of course he was._ She put her hand under my chin, forcing me, once again, to look into her eyes, "with _you._ You can see it in his eyes when he looks at you. He is in _deep_, _beautiful_, _love_ with _you_." She whispered.

There was nothing but truth in her eyes, "What about his wife?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, "He told me that his wife, Rena, is only there, because she is part of the Volturi, and he fears that if he leaves her, that she'll tell the rest of the Volturi, and they will come down and hurt his family. Rena has a bad temper, apparently. And she gets what she wants, period. She's like Marcus' daughter."

I snorted, pulling away, walking to the door. Before I left I asked, "Did you tell him about Daddy?" I waited for her answer.

"Nope. Maybe we should give him a call." She grinned, and pulled out her cellphone. She dialed the number, and threw the phone to me.

I caught it easily, and put it to my ear. By the second ring, someone answered, "Bella?" It was Jane.

"Hey 'lil sis, may I speak to Aro?"

* * *

Review! _Review!_ REVIEW! 


	7. Daddy

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, New Moon, and all characters within their pages. I own Serena. YAY!!!**

**Hilary Duff owns the song Who's That Girl. I (sadly) do not! _DARN IT!!!_**

_

* * *

_

_"Hey 'lil sis, can I speak to Aro?"_ I asked Jane. Now that I was a vampire, we were like sisters. We have been ever since I first visited, (I'm only counting the visits that were under _better_ circumstances) after being a vamp for six months, a year and a half ago.

"Sure, Bells! Are you coming to visit!?" She asked, excitedly. She really was a nice kid when she wasn't trying to kill you.

"Sure, did you want me to?"

"**_OFCOURSE!!!_** And Heidi misses you, too. Everybody does." She practically squealed.

I grinned, "Tell them I said hi. But I _really need_ to talk to Aro! It's _really_ important!" I replied. I was kinda happy that I was going to see them again. It would be _way_ cool.

"Sure. See you!"

"See ya in a week, I've got two more concerts for the tour. Bye." There was silence.

I then heard Aro's, excited as always, voice, "Hello, my dear daughter! What do you need to talk to me about!"

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you about-" _**BANG BANG!**_ Someone was banging on the door.

A voice sounded from the other side of it, "_BELLA! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO GO ON STAGE! YOU'VE GOT ONE MORE SONGS!_" They shouted.

"Um, Aro, I guess I'll have to tell you when I come visit. I might be bringing some guests, though." I told him.

"Okay, dear! I can't wait!" He exclaimed through the phone.

I grinned, "Okay, bye, Daddy!"

"Bye Sweetheart!" Then I hung up.

I walked out of the room, and onto the stage, and up to the microphone, "Hey, guys! This last song is called Who's That Girl."

"_There were places we would go at midnight _

_There are secrets left nobody else would know _

_There's a reason but I don't know why I don't know why I don't know why I thought they all belong to me_" I locked my eyes on Edward's.

[CHORUS  
"_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No, she can't be the one That you want_

_That has stolen my world It's not real _

_It's not right _

_It's my day_

_It's my night_

_By the way, who's that girl?  
Living my life_" Stupid Rena.

"_Oh, no Living my life_" He was _supposed_ to be _mine_, they were _supposed_ to be _my_ family!

"_Seems like everything's the same around here_

"_When I look again and everything has changed I'm not dreaming so I don't know why I don't know why I don't know why She's everywhere I wanna be_" I need him. I always have.

[REPEAT CHORUS

"_I'm the one _

_Who made you laugh_

_Who made feel_

_I made you sad_

_I'm not sorry _

_For what we did _

_Who we were_

_I'm not sorry_

_I'm not hurt_" Yeah, I'm not hurt. I'm broken, dead, empty. I miss him. I miss his arms around me when I sleep, and when I cry.

[REPEAT CHORUS

"_Oh, no Living my life_" _I knew something right then._

I was going to get Edward back. And no stupid _Rena_ was going to stop me. _No one_ was.


	8. Power

I was on my private jet looking out the window. Serena was on my other side, and the whole Cullen family was sitting across from us.

It'd been a week since the talk to Aro, and we were all going to meet him. I was kind of nervous to get there. Edward said that his girlfriend was already there. His girlfriend. I despised her already.

_She has everything I've ever wanted. Everything I've ever dreamed of having._ But I wasn't going to let that stop me. _I would get him back if it was the last thing I did._

"Are you okay, Bella?" Serena asked. I smiled half-heartedly at her.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She took the hint.

The rest of the ride was filled with awkward silence.

When the plane landed, we exited the plane, followed by the Cullens.

We were greeted by a bouncy and bubbling Jane. Or at least _I_ was.

She tackled me to the ground, hugging me very tightly. I grinned at her, and she grinned back. We got up, and she exclaimed, "I missed you, Bella! It's so boring around here without you and Serena!" She then saw Serena, and tackled her to the ground.

I smiled, and watched them reunite. They were the ones who always tried to force me to shop all of the time when we were there. I shuddered at the thought of being dragged to another mall later today by now THREE bouncing, bubbling, buying, girl vampires.

Serena, sensing my train of thought, exclaimed, "OHHH! WE NEED TO SHOP!!" That's when Alice squealed, and they began to drag me to where I remember the mall was supposed to be.

I stopped them before they could go two feet, "You do know that Aro, Marcus, and Caius will **not** approve of you just taking us to shop all of a sudden before letting us see them first, right?" I said.

The three shopping-devils rolled their eyes, but listened, and we, after they let me walk by myself, walked to the ally, that reminded me of the time I saved Edward. Tears brimmed my eyes, and I could barely stop them from falling.

I made sure that I went in first, so that none of them had time to see my tears. I heard them all drop behind me, faintly. I broke out into a run, and ran down the tunnel through the doors, and stopped at the last door, the door to the throne room. Aro, apparently hearing me, greeted, "Please, come in." I opened the door, and walked in. "Bella! We are all so happy to see you!"

"Likewise, father." I said, though he wasn't really my dad, I thought of him as a father just the same. "I gave him a hug, and pulled away when I heard the others approaching.

When the Cullens walked through the door, Aro noticed one person in particular, "Carlisle! It's good to see you, old friend. What brings you, and your family here, may I ask? Have you reconsidered?" He asked, looking around at the rest of the Cullens before turning back to Carlisle.

"We have not reconsidered. Edward came to visit Rena. And Bella invited the rest of us to come here. The reason, we do not know." He answered.

Aro looked at me, "Isabella, you said you had something to talk to me about, my dear. What is it?" He asked, curiously.

"In private, Aro, please."

"Yes, my dear." Then he turned to Carlisle, "Did Isabella ever tell you of her power?" He asked.

"No, she hasn't." Carlisle scowled at me, and I grinned, knowing he was just being playful.

"Well, Bella, dear! Show them!" Aro encouraged. I sighed, and rolled my eyes.

I sighed, and turned to Edward, "Would you mind if I used you as an example?" I asked.

He shrugged, and I moved closer to him, and pulled him to his knees, and bit his neck.


	9. Temptation

"Well, Bella, dear! Show them!" Aro encouraged. I sighed, and rolled my eyes.

I sighed, and turned to Edward, "Would you mind if I used you as an example?" I asked.

He shrugged, and I moved closer to him, and pulled him to his knees, and bit his neck.

EPOV

She pulled me to my knees and bit my neck. It was... sexy. That was the word. But I was confused.

That's when she pulled away, and everyone gasped. They were staring at me in amazement. After a minute of them staring at me, I started to get annoyed, "What the HELL are you looking at me like that for!?" I asked. You could tell that Jasper'd used his power on me, 'cause I would've never spoken to them like that. Well, I might sometimes talk to Emmett like that... But he deserves it.

I narrowed my eyes at Jasper, and he grinned. I rolled my eyes and asked, "What?"

Alice struggled to speak, "Edward, you're- you're a-"

Bella rolled her eyes, and looked at me, "Edward, you're a human." That's when I blacked out.

BPOV

I rolled my eyes, then looked at Edward, "Edward, you're a human." That's when he blacked out, and I, worriedly, caught him before he hit the ground.

Before anyone could speak, I threw Edward over my shoulder, and ran as fast as I could to my room. When I got onto the tenth floor, I opened the door to my room.

My room faced South, where the backyard, the pool, forest, and lake were located. It had a huge window that showed off the beautiful view. I had a King size bed, with the headboard in the middle of the North wall, with dark red satin bed sheets. The east was full of music equipment, including an electric guitar, the latest music equipment. The most updated stereo system, a karaoke machine, a piano, with a flute sitting on it. I had two closets, one with all my clothes, and one with all my CD's, movies, and books.

I had a mirror over the dresser in the giant walk-in clothes closet.

In my giant walk-in music closet, I had another updated stereo, a giant big screen TV, and a black leather recliner in the middle that faced the TV.

I had a bathroom next to the "living room", that has a jacuzzi tub, and (Strong) glass shower, a sink, tons and tons of makeup, and a toilet. On the other side, there was a very updated computer with small sound supplies.

My room, closets, and bathroom are all black, pink, red, and white. Each room had a beautiful red chandelier.  
On the left of the giant south window, there was a sliding door. It led around the corner to the balcony, that was surrounded by (another) strong glass. It was decorated with potted plants, lilies, and freesia. There was a jacuzzi on the right, and a beautiful glass table with Two silver framed glass chairs. It had a marble roof, that covered the balcony, that was supported by eight columns. On the ceiling, there were five water-proofed flat lights.

It was early, and raining outside. It all looked beautiful in the rain.

But none of it could compare to vampire or human Edward. Human Edward was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Except maybe Vampire Edward. He looked so peaceful in his sleep.

Edward had a very attractive body, even in human form. Stop looking, Bella! I mentally screamed at myself. That brung me back to the matter at hand. I decided that I'd wake him up first. "Edward?" I asked, trying to wake him up. It didn't work, so I started to shake him. Not enough to damage him, but enough to wake any human up.

It didn't work, so I decided that I'd start to compete against the girl I have yet to meet.

I moved my mouth down, and kissed his lips softly. But the second our lips touched an electric shock ran through our bodies, and it definitely woke him up. I felt his hands move to the sides of my face, trying to press my lips harder to his. But I knew I had to pull away. So, I, reluctantly, pulled away.

EPOV

I was awoken to the electric shock that only Bella's lips could produce. They moved on mine, for a few seconds then she pulled away. I felt... dizzy?

It was the weirdest thing a vampire could experience. I hadn't felt this emotion since my human life.

I looked up to see Bella's face, "Sorry," She apologized, unknowing that I'd wanted to feel that again for two long years. Two long years with Rena, who can't even bring a smile to my face. "I had to wake you up, and it just fit, Sleeping Beauty." She teased. I narrowed my eyes at her, then a question formed in my mind.

"How am I going to change back? Is it going to be the normal way?" I asked. I didn't want to suffer the change again. That was the second most painful experience.

"No, I will just bite you once, and then you will feel a quick flash of pain, and you will be normal." She said.

I sighed in relief, and she chuckled.

BPOV

I looked into his beautiful green eyes, the amazing color flabbergasted me, and I whispered without thinking, "You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." He blushed, and I grinned, "And now I know why you liked to see me blush so much, it looks amazing on you." He smiled again, and blushed.

Then he looked curious, "So Bella," I could tell this convo was going somewhere uncomfortable, "why did you kiss me instead of throwing a bucket of water on me?" He asked, grinning at me.

I shrugged, "One, if I threw a bucket of water on you it would ruin my comforter. Two, your lips were tempting me to no end."

He smirked, "Are they tempting you now?" He asked.

Emmett voice sounded from downstairs, "Bella! You have to bring dear Eddie-poo down here so he can see his girlfriend!"

I groaned, and Edward looked amused. "That tempting?" He laughed.

I rolled my eyes and smirked, "Nope, a soon-to-be-dead bird just told me that your girlfriend is downstairs!" I exclaimed sarcastically. He grimaced, "What's wrong Eddie? Not expecting a little something from your boo?" I asked, and shook my head in mock pity. "Life sucks for you."

"Bella!" He whispered quickly, so low that they wouldn't hear downstairs, "I would never do anything like that with anyone besides you!" He whispered obviously without thinking, 'cause he blushed and looked down.

I smiled softly, and put my hand under his chin, tilting it, forcing him to look into my eyes.

EPOV

She put a hand under my chin, tilting it, and forcing me to look up at her beautiful smiling face. "Edward, I-"

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Rena's voice screamed, rather loudly, forcing me to put my hands over my ears.

A blur of white hit me like a stone wall, and the force caused me to black out.


	10. Don't Get On Esme's Bad Side

BPOV

A voice sounded, then a vampirish blur flew towards my Edward.

It was a blond vampire that I could easily identify from her behavior, as Rena.

He blacked out as she collided with him. I heard a sickening crack.

"GET THE HELL OFF HIM YOU BITCH!!" I screamed, throwing her off my Edward.

I pulled him close to my body, and into my lap.

"Carlisle." I said, my voice shaking with held in sobs. He was suddenly infront of me.

"What happened!?" Esme's panicked voice asked as she appeared suddenly. She gasped, taking one look at Edward's limp form in my arms, "WHAT HAPPENED!?" She cried out.

"SHE HAPPENED!!" I screamed pointing at the bitch, Rena, who was currently seething in the corner.

Everyone was here now, watching the scene in horror. Even Aro -looking a little shaken up- was there. I felt Jasper trying to use his power on us, trying to calm us down. I took in deep, unneeded breaths, trying to calm down, for Edward.

I looked down at the beautiful boy in my arms. I stroked his forehead, it was very warm, and it felt so good against my cold skin. I turned my eyes to glare at Rena, "You should be more careful around a human." I said, menacing, but calmly.

Her eyes showed confusion, but her anger out-numbered it, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? AND YOU WERE ON MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND!!"

Even through the situation, Esme was calm, "Language, Rena." It was the most menacing voice I've heard in about... two years. Since Victoria.

"IT'S HER FUCKING FAULT!! SHE WAS THE ONE WHO WAS ABOUT TO KISS MY FUCKING EDWARD!!" She screamed.

Esme's face was suddenly two inches from Rena's, "Rena. You have never given a fuck about my son. And, if you really want to know, the only reason he was ever with you is so that he could keep his mind off of the only one he's ever shown interest for, Bella." She gestured towards me, and Rena's eyes went wide, Esme continued, while we, and the now awake Edward, watched her, eyes wide, "And to be honest, I'm not exactly jumping for joy that you're here either. All you do is show him off to all your fucking friends. Fuck off, Rena. Get out of my face before I scratch yours til your vile skin under my fingernails is the only proof you ever had one."

Rena was out of sight before you could say cockadoodle. I don't know where I got that from. Carlisle took Edward from my arms, and started to heal him. I don't know much about medical stuff, so I'm not gonna try and explain it. Emmett and I ran to Esme, "I never knew you had it in you!" He laughed, then plopped down on my couch, getting his muddy shoes all over my couch.

"Thank you, Emmett. And get your shoes off the couch!" She said, and I laughed.

"You did rock Esme, admit it." I said, grinning.

"Yes, I guess I did "rock" as you say."

"You're such a mom! Your all like 'Go take out the trash' then you turn all bad and say 'or die'."

"Okay..?"

"Yep."

"Yep?"

"Yeah."

"Okay..." I said, then turned toward where Edward was and appeared next to him. He winced in pain as Carlisle stitched a long cut down his torso. He suddenly saw me, and attempted to smile, but it came out as a grimace. I took his hand in mine and pulled it to my lips to give it a soft kiss.

He smiled, then winced, feeling pain from the needle. I got to my knees, and moved my face down to his, despite his family who were watching. When my lips were barely grazing his, I whispered, "I can help with the pain." I said, and kissed him softly, ignoring the whistles and cheers from his teenage family members, until I knew Carlisle was done.

He shook his head of its dizziness, and I grinned. He smirked, "They aren't better yet." He said, and I smirked back.

"No more for you." I said, getting up, and dropping his hand.

"Whatever you say, love."

* * *

**A/N: Who wants a lemon? 'Cause I've been thinking of making one, and I've got a good idea... But I won't make one if you say no. After all, why write a story for people if they'll hate it? Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Me own Twilight and New Moon!**

**Stephanie Meyer: No you don't! I do!**

**Disclaimer: Fine!**

**Stephanie Meyer: Good girl! --hands an Emmett--**

**Disclaimer: --gets squished by said Emmett-- Thanks, Steph! I knew there was a reason why I idolized you!**

**Stephanie Meyer: I thought it was my books...?**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah! That too!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, herself, and all characters within their chapters. I only own this disclaimer... I think?**


	11. IMPORTANT POLL!

I have a new poll on my profile. It is important that you vote, 'cause it concerns future updates! 


	12. Problems In The Shower WARNING: LEMON!

**Sorry for not updating sooner! I was busy with homework and my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: Edward's mean.**

**Bella: I know! --whispers-- I think it's his time of the month... --whispers--**

**Edward: I AM NOT GIRLY!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't say anything.**

**Edward: BUT YOU WERE THINKING IT!**

**Disclaimer: True...**

**I own nothing. But I do write FanFiction. GASP! I know! Hard to believe isn't it!**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

I haven't seen Rena in two weeks, to my relief. And my injuries are healing quite nicely. I barely feel any pain anymore.

Bella and I are back to normal. Or as normal as you can be with a vampire lover and being a human when you have been a vampire for more than a hundred years.

I walked to the room that Bella and I have been sharing, where I knew my Bella would be. I sighed happily at the thought of seeing my angel, even though I was around her 24/7. I opened the door and to my dismay, my Bella wasn't there.

I knew that I needed to take a shower rather than sit there moping around the room. So I grabbed a change of clothes, then walked into the bathroom. I turned the shower on, undressed myself, and got into the shower.

While I was washing my hair, a thought came to my head.

She showers in this shower.

I started to get hard just thinking about Bella, naked, taking a shower. Moving her hands all over her body to clean herself.

I had to stop this before it gets painful.

But, after I finished my shower, I was still very hard.

I moaned and got out of the shower.

**BPOV**

I had just got back from a surprising torture.

Shopping with Alice and Rosalie.

When I smelt Edward. I knew he was here, but his smell was so strong that a red alert went through me.

What if he's bleeding?

I raced up the stairs, leaving a confused Rosalie, and a smirking Alice. Hmm... I wonder what she's smirkin' about...

I ran up the stairs, and heard a moan, and the shower being turned off.

_Oh, no._

I ran into my room, and to the bathroom door. I stopped mid-run when I thought about what was behind the door. I grew wet just thinking about it.

A wet and naked Edward.

But I knew that if he was hurt, than I would have to go in. I opened the door. Guess what I got?

A very wet and very naked Edward. No, scratch that.

A very wet, very naked, and VERY hard Edward is what I got.

Edward was staring at me in shock, his beautiful emeralds glinting in the light. But that's not what set me off.

_It was his blush that did it._

I moaned, and in seconds, I picked him up, and threw him onto the bed.

**EPOV**

She moaned, and in seconds, she picked me up, and threw me onto the bed.

"Bella, what are you-"

I was cut off when Bella attached her lips to mine. I moaned in her mouth, and I felt her grin against my lips.

"Edward?" She mumbled, pulling away.

"Hm?" I mumbled.

She giggled, then asked, to my confusion, "Human or vampire?" She whispered after pulling away from me.

"Vampire...?" I guessed, before pulling her lips back to mine. She kissed me softly once, before pulling away and kissing my neck, thoroughly, causing me to moan. I wanted to kiss her everywhere, but I was pinned to the bed, and with her inhuman strength, and my human strength (or lack of strength), she was thousands of times stronger than me. She started to kiss down my chest, and I was hardening even more and more.

I heard her moan softly when she saw my member was fully erect. Before I could even blink, she had me in her mouth. The temperature change shocked me, in a good way, and I moaned loudly.

Then she started to swirl her tongue around my cock, and I moaned very loudly, bucking into her mouth.

I could hear my heart pounding loudly in my chest, as she pulled away, and started placing light kisses all over it. I whimpered as I felt her kiss the tip.

I was extremely close, one more lick and I'd be-

She bit down softly on my cock, and I screamed her name, "BELLA!" I screamed, and I felt my heart stop, and I suddenly started to feel every little detail of her body on mine, and I could smell her sweet arousal. All of my vampire senses were back.

I now knew I was a vampire, and I knew I was going to now torture her now that I could. _She is in for a long night..._

**BPOV**

I moaned as I caught sight of my Edward's vampire body. He was so sexy, so beautiful.

_And he's all mine._

I wanted to kiss every centimeter of his flawless skin. I moaned as he moved me up to kiss his lips. He flipped us over, so that he was the one on top. Soon, he started to pull my shirt off, and moaned as he removed his lips from mine for a split-second to pull the shirt over my head.

His eyes hungrily took me in, and before I knew what was happening, he had ripped my pants from my body. I moaned as his erection brushed against my lacy underwear. He growled at the sight of me, and I swear I heard him mutter, "Too many clothes." I giggled slightly, but he silenced me by giving my ass a squeeze.

I growled at him, and he chuckled, causing me to give him an ass-grab in turn. His eyes widened, and so did his grin. I heard him purr, and I got more wet. He moaned, smelling it.

He moved his hands to my hips, pulling my lacy black underwear down my legs. When they were gone, he moved his hands up my legs to my core. I was panting unneeded breaths as his hands got closer and closer. When he finally got there, I was moaning.

He grinned up at me, pausing momentarily, before letting his tongue dive down to my core. I screamed, and he moved his tongue quickly inside me.

I orgasmed at least three times, before he stopped, and crawled up to me, and kissed me for a few minutes. He moved his hands to the the clasp that held my bra on. In a split second, it was gone, somewhere across the room. I grinned up at him, as he moved to my entrance, "I love you, Edward." I whispered, looking him in the eyes.

He grinned softly, "Not nearly as much as I love you, Isabella Swan." I rolled my eyes, disbelief written all over my face, he narrowed his eyes, "Do you want me to prove it?" He whispered, but before I could answer, he thrust full and deep into me, and I screamed in ecstasy.

He moaned when he felt himself fill me completely, "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this." He whispered in my ear. He pulled himself out slightly, then thrusted deeper, the pleasure taking us over more and more with each thrust.

"EDWARD!!" I screamed as I released.

"BELLA!!" He screamed as his sweet release filled me.

"I love you." I whispered, as we lay there, him still inside me.

"I love you more." He whispered back, but silenced my protest with a kiss that held all of the love and care that we both shared.


	13. Embarrassment

**_I own nothing. So... Yeah..._**

I walked down the stairs holding Edward's hand. It had been a few hours since we had finally stopped having sex. Round after round after round, until we knew we had to come up for air.

When we reached the last step, Edward couldn't seem to stand the space between us, and pulled me into a deep and loving kiss. Someone interrupted us before it could get any farther.

"Aww." Emmett whined, "He's a vampire again. Now I can't embarrass him and make him blush!" He pouted, but then got curious, "Can I see your bite? Please? Where did she bite you?" He asked Edward, and I couldn't help but laugh at Edward's embarrassed face.

"Umm... She bit my..." Edward trailed off, running his hand through his hair sheepishly.

Emmett stared at Edward, blinked once, then burst out into a roar of booming laughter that only he can create, "She... She bit your... TENDERS!!" He choked out between laughter.

Edward looked extremely embarrassed, and I was just grinning. I stepped up to Emmett, "You know you're just jealous that Rose doesn't do that to you!" I said smugly to him, defending my love.

His smug smile disappeared, "I- I- Well- She- Um... ROSE!!" He yelled, running out of the room frantically.

Edward laughed, grabbing my hand, which had been lost from his when I had stepped up to Emmett, "Oh, I love you." He whispered, intertwining our fingers. He had an affectionate look in his eye that I was sure I was mirroring, "And your all mine..." He sighed in happiness. Aww. He's so cute.

"I love you, too, Edward. No matter how much you think you love me more, it was and will always be me who holds the most love for you." I grinned, knowing that he couldn't resist another argument like that. Besides, he might try to convince me again... I got a little wet at the thought.

He grinned, probably smelling it, and rose a perfect eyebrow, "Are you thinking inappropriate things about us?"

"Maybe... Yes."

"Good, I thought I was the only one. Maybe I should punish you for underestimating my love." He whispered seductively, his hands pulling me to his chest, a hand sneaking between us to trace the outlines of my breast, my nipple. Moaning in aroused pleasure, move my knee up between his legs and rubbed hard, causing an eruption of moans from him.

His head dipped down to give my neck open mouthed kisses, biting in places that made me shiver. I ran my hands up and down his chest, feeling the defined muscles, and kissed what was exposed on his chest.

Moving the hand from my breast, he traced it down my ribcage, my stomach, and slipped it into my pants, pushing his finger in and out, in and out...

"Edward..." I whispered, my emotions running wild, "Oh, Edward..."

"WHOA! Guys, put that away! I do NOT want to see that." It was Alice. Sighing, I set my foot back on the ground, freezing my roaming hands. Edward's hand, hesitantly, slipped from my pants, and his lips left my neck. Grrr... Alice can be so annoying...

She opened her previously closed eyes, and continued after checking that all hands were in appropriate places, "We were thinking of playing baseball. You in?" She asked.

I shrugged, and Edward nodded, "Sure."

She beamed, "Great. I've got the outfits set out on your... bed." I grinned, knowing that there hadn't been much left of it after last night... This morning... A few hours ago...

So we went upstairs, got dressed, and ran through a dark tunnel which took us to a deserted field. Everybody was already there. We decided to go into teams by gender.

The girls won, stealing the men's pride, and we danced around the field in a circle, at least Alice, Rose, and I did. Esme just shook her head and laughed at us, and then turned to tease Carlisle of his loss.

Edward and I teased and flirted, and went upstairs to clean ourselves of all of the dirt in the shower. I'm not going to give any specific details. But...

I think we just got dirtier in the shower. **(Wink, Wink)**

So, we laid in bed that night, naked, bodies pressed up against eachother. But it wasn't exactly a sexual embrace, it was more intimate. More complex. We were in love and that's how it would stay. No matter what obstacles came our way.

Forever.

_I like the sound of that..._

**I think that's it. If you guys want a sequel for this story, you will have to review and tell me what you think should happen in it. And be prepared to wait. For a while...**

-**_ Bella's Bff _**

**_:)_**


End file.
